Harry Breaks Free
by ev11235813
Summary: Set beginning of 5th year. Sirius, concerned about Harry's welfare spirited him away after only a few days. At the beginning of 5th year Hermione loudly and visibly objects when she finds out that she was deceived as to why Harry did not make prefect. See the knock on effect!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All Characters and settings are the property of JK Rowling. This is her Sandbox, I just play in it!

* * *

Harry, who for once had arrived early at King's Cross, slipped unnoticed though the main concourse towards the barrier to Platform 9 ¾. Even if someone who knew him had seen him, it would be very unlikely that he would be recognised. Instead of the usual Dudley cast-offs, he wore a pair of well fitted black jeans and an emerald green shirt. Over the top he wore a black jacket that only magicals might recognise as dragon skin and not leather, and on his feet he wore a pair of shoes made of the same material. He had gotten a haircut that had tamed his usual messy hair and he had a new pair of rather stylish, square framed glasses that did nothing to hide his vivid green eyes.

Arriving at the barrier, he strode straight through and stepped onto the platform. Without pausing, he walked up to the train and climbed aboard. Walking to one end, he found an empty compartment and stepped inside. He closed the door behind him and gave a sigh.

From inside his jacket, he took a small, square object. With a flick of his wrist, his wand appeared in his hand and he tapped the object. It immediately grew until it was about 3 foot long and about half as wide. Now it was back to full size, it was clearly a trunk and Harry stowed it on one of the racks. He then waved the wand at the door, muttering under his breath. There was a shimmer of magic in front of the door, but otherwise nothing appeared to happen.

Securing his wand back in the holster on his right wrist, he took a book bag from inside his jacket and settled into one of the seats. Opening the bag, he took out a thick, leather bound book and opening it, began to read.

He had been seated there for about 20 minutes when the door to his compartment opened. He looked up and saw the familiar figure of Hermione Granger, already wearing her uniform with silver prefect badge, standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?" Harry demanded, somewhat harshly.

"What do you mean?" She asked, taken aback by his tone. "We always sit together on the express!" She added.

"We have done in the past." Harry agreed, his tone not at all friendly. "But since you decided to callously ignore me all summer, I figured you had moved on!" He finished.

Hermione flinched at his comment, knowing it was true that she had only sent him one letter and that was at the beginning of the summer.

"I was told not to write to you." She replied, flinching even more as Harry's emerald green eyes bored into her.

"And who pray, told you this?" He asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to see if she would admit to being a sheep.

"Professor Dumbledore." She replied softly.

"And did The Great Whiskered One give you any reason for this?" He asked. Hs tome was still calm, though there was an edge to it.

"He said you needed time to get over Cedric's death and he wanted you protected from what was going on." She added, biting her tongue to stop the retort about the Headmaster.

"You mean the slanderous claims made in the Prophet among other things?" He asked.

Hermione looked shocked, she had not expected him to know about it. It was then she noticed his clothes, at that gave her another shock.

"How did you know about that?" She asked.

"I've been reading the Prophet every day." He replied.

"Your relatives allowed you to get the Prophet delivered?" She asked shocked.

At this remark, Harry's eyes narrowed.

"So you thought I spent the entire summer in Durzkaban?" He demanded. "And you still didn't even bother to send me a postcard?"

"You didn't?" She asked. She was about to ask about the clothes but realised now was not the best time.

"No." Harry replied. "Unlike some I could mention, I have at least one person who cared enough about me to keep in touch. When they realised I was not in a good place, they got me out of there. A good job too otherwise I probably would not be here now talking to you!" He added.

"What do you mean?" She demanded.

"Don't pretend you care!" Harry retorted.

"I do care!" Hermione replied indignantly.

"Yet not enough to write to me!" Harry snapped back at her.

Hermione had went red at that and looked like she was about to cry.

Harry, seeing this reeled his temper back. He might be angry with her, but he did not hate her and did not want to see her upset.

"Hermione, if you want to make it up to me I am prepared to give you a chance. But not here or now and only if you apologise!"

Hermione looked up and gave him a tentative smile, realising that she had not lost him completely.

"Thank you Harry." She replied slowly. "And I am sorry that I didn't keep in touch." She added.

Harry nodded in acceptance of the apology, but would wait to see if she meant it.

"Do you mind if I leave my trunk in here?" She asked. "I have a Prefect's meeting to go to and then I have to patrol the train, but I should be able to join you at some point." She added.

"I rather you didn't." Harry replied. "I would prefer to be on my own. I did put up a notice-me-not charm, but you seem to have seen through it!" He remarked.

"Oh. Those only work for people who are not actively looking for you. If you want to not be bothered by people actually looking for you, you need a repelling charm." She replied, starting to go into her lecture mode.

"Right." Harry replied firmly, cutting her off before she could really get going. "I'll put one of those up when you leave then."

Hermione looked disappointed but decided not to argue. Then she remembered something.

"Harry. Why did you turn down the Prefect's position?" She asked. "I'm now stuck with Ron Weasley and you know how lazy he is!"

"Turn it down?" Harry looked genuinely puzzled. "Hermione, I have not received any letters from Hogwarts this summer. I even had to check for the book list at Flourish and Blotts. How could I have turned it down?"

Hermione paled, then she went red.

"I can't believe she lied to me!" She said in a hard tone.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Professor McGonagall." Hermione replied shakily. "When Ron received his Prefect badge, I wondered why. I saw her a few days later when she came to the Burrow for a meeting. I asked her if there was any reason why you had not been selected. She told me you had turned it down!"

"Well I assure you I have not either spoken to her or sent her a letter. In fact I have had no direct contact with anyone from Hogwarts since the end of last term." He replied firmly.

"I'll have to think on this." Hermione said quietly as if one of her core beliefs had been shaken.

She quietly exited the compartment and closed the door behind her. She took a few steps and then turned. The compartment had vanished from sight, she knew she could find it again if she wanted to. But she restrained herself. Harry clearly wanted privacy and she had to find a place to put her trunk.

Inside the compartment, Harry put his wand away and resumed reading. Hoping not to be disturbed again before they arrived in Hogsmeade.

* * *

Hermione made her way along the corridor looking for a compartment with someone in it that she knew. Since it was still early, most of the compartments were still empty. She did find one however that had a familiar looking blonde haired girl in it, reading a magazine upside down. Knocking on the door, she opened it.

"Hi, do you mind if I sit in here?" She asked.

The girl smiled and waved her in. She had large blue eyes and her wand was tucked behind her ear.

"Please come in." She said in a dreamy tone.

"Thank you." Hermione replied. "I'm not sure if we've met. I'm Hermione Granger!" She held out her right hand.

"Luna Lovegood." She girl replied in the same dreamy tone. "Did you know you have an infestation of Wrackspurts?" She asked.

"Please to meet you Luna." Hermione replied. "And what are Wrackspurts?" She asked, wondering if she even wanted to know the answer.

"They are little creatures who can inhabit a Witch or Wizard's brain. They cause confusion and memory problems." Luna replied, delighted that she was not being made fun of.

"Oh!" Hermione replied, not sure what to say. She was fairly certain that Wrackspurts did not exist but after what she had done to Harry, she did not want to upset someone else by laughing at them.

Luna went back to her magazine, which Hermione could see, even upside down, was called The Quibbler. Hermione put her trunk on the rack and took out a book from her own book bag. She checked her watch and saw she still had half an hour before she needed to be in the Prefect meeting, so she opened the book and began to read.

About 20 minutes later the door opened and Ginny entered with Neville.

"There you are!" The Red-Head said. "I was wondering where you were!"

"I told your Mum I would Floo in early. You know I don't like rushing." Hermione replied.

"That explains why she wasn't worrying." Ginny replied. "Hi Luna." She added, addressing the Blonde girl."

"Hello Ginevra." Luna replied, causing Ginny to scowl as she was not keen on her full first name.

Ginny turned back to Hermione.

"Have you seen Harry?" She asked.

"I saw him earlier. He wanted some peace and quiet so I left him alone." Hermione replied.

Ginny nodded but didn't say anything.

Hermione then looked at her watch, saw the time and got up.

"I'll see you all later." She said. "I've got to get to the Prefect meeting." She said, putting her book away in the bag and tucking the bag inside her robes. She then turned to Ginny. "Do you know where Ron is?" She asked.

"I think he was sitting with Seamus. At least Seamus was stupid enough to challenge my idiot Brother to a chess match!" Ginny remarked.

"Well I hope he gets to the meeting on time!" Hermione responded, exiting the compartment and heading down the corridor.

* * *

She soon made it to the Prefect's carriage and let herself in. She was not the first to arrive, but was by no means the last. She looked around and saw several familiar faces.

Roger Davies was sitting there, wearing the Head Boy badge with pride alongside his Quidditch Captain badge. Padma Patil and Anthony Goldstein were sitting next to each other opposite Roger and all three gave her a nod. There were several others in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff robes whose names she did not know, they also gave her a nod before returning to their own conversations.

"Granger." Roger said with a warm smile. "Do you know who made the other Gryffindor Prefect this year?" She asked.

"Ron Weasley." She replied.

"Are you serious?" Padma asked looking dumbfounded. "Weasley got the job over Harry Potter? I mean even Longbottom would have been a better choice!"

"That was my reaction as well." She replied. "I spoke to Professor McGonagall to find out specifically why Harry had not been made prefect. She told me that he had turned it down! I found out later that that was a lie!"

"I can believe that!" Roger remarked. "While I only know Harry through Quidditch, what I do know of him tells me that he would not turn down the job without a very serious reason."

"Well I trusted her." Hermione responded. "It was only when I managed to find Harry on the train this morning that he confirmed he had never even had a letter from Hogwarts this summer."

"I take it you know what has been going on?" One of the Hufflepuffs spoke up. "The Prophet was printing all sorts of headlines about Potter being delusional and a liar. Then suddenly, they printed a full page apology and have been quiet since. My Dad works for the Ministry in the Floo office and apparently legal papers have been flying all over the place. Fudge and his Toad have been squashed!"

"How did that happen?" Hermione asked. She had not seen the apology but had noticed that there had been nothing for at least the last two weeks.

"Apparently they tried to take Potter to court for underage magic usage and breach of the Statute of Secrecy. Whatever happened in the court, and only people who were actually there know exactly what did happen, caused everything Harry Potter related to be shut down." The girl replied.

"How do we not know what happened in the court? Doesn't there have to be some sort of record?" Hermione asked.

Just then the door opened and Hannah Abbott entered. Just behind her was a Red-Headed girl that Hermione recognised as Susan Bones.

"It happened." Susan spoke up. "Because someone initiated the Oath of Secrecy. Only a handful of people can do that. The Minister, the Toad, my Auntie who is Head of the DMLE and the Chief Warlock. But as Professor Dumbledore has been suspended from his post, I suspect it was the Minister since he had the most to gain from it being kept quiet. Either him or the Toad." She added.

Hermione looked from Susan to the older Hufflepuff.

"Who is this Toad you mentioned?" She asked.

All the older students as well as Susan laughed at that.

"The Toad, as we call her." Roger replied unable to wipe the smile off his face. "Is the Senior Undersecretary. One Delores Umbridge. And believe me, she does look like a toad!"

"Oh." Hermione said, for the second or third time in less than an hour, she was unsure what to say.

"So where is he?" Hannah asked. "I take it Harry is the other Gryffindor Prefect?"

"Harry is in one of the compartments." Hermione replied, not wanting to tell them where he was. "And no, he is not the Gryffindor Prefect. That job has fallen to Ron Weasley!"

"Has McGonagall gone insane?" A new voice said with feeling. It was Eleanor Branstone, the 7th year Gryffindor Prefect, who had just entered.

"Not sure." Hermione replied. "But when I spoke to her to ask why Harry had not been considered, she lied and told me he turned it down."

"Are you sure?" Eleanor asked with concern.

"I spoke to Harry this morning on the train. He confirm he had not heard from her at all. He didn't even get his book list!" Hermione replied.

"That's worrying. When someone who has done so much for Hogwarts, not to mention winning the Tri-Wizard Cup, does not make the grade, you have to wonder if there is another agenda going on!"

Everyone nodded. Then a familiar voice caused them all to shudder.

"Out of the way Bones!" Drawled the easily recognisable voice of Draco Malfoy. "You are clearly not a Prefect so go and find a seat elsewhere!"

Hermione looked out and saw Susan flush but not say anything. She turned and left, heading back down the train. Then Draco, followed by Pansy Parkinson and several other Slytherin Prefects entered the carriage. He saw Hermione immediately and frowned.

"Standards certainly are slipping!" He remarked. "How did a Mudblood like you make Prefect?" He asked.

Hermione was about to express her displeasure when one of the older Slytherin Prefects took Draco by the shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Whatever it was, it was clearly a reprimand as it caused the Blonde to flinch. He still glared at Hermione.

"Where's Scarhead?" He asked. "He should be here by now!"

"If you mean Harry, he is not the Gryffindor Prefect this year!" Hermione said quietly, though still loud enough to be heard.

This caused Draco to cackle with laughter.

"I guess there was some truth to those stories after all!" Draco remarked. "I wonder why they stopped printing them?" He added obviously confused.

Several of the other Prefects exchanged glances. Clearly Draco was not as in the know as usual, something else that had changed.

Just then the train gave a jerk and, with a whistle, pulled out of the station. Roger then, got up closed the carriage door and cleared his throat.

"Is everyone here?" He asked, looking round and doing a head count.

Hermione looked round before speaking up.

"Ron's not here!" She remarked.

Just then, the carriage door flew open and Ron Weasley ran in. His robes were a mess and his tie was askew.

"You're late Weasley!" Roger said, glaring at the Red-Head until he sat down.

Roger and the Head girl who was from Hufflepuff, explained how things worked and they discussed patrols both on the train and evenings at the castle. Questions were asked and answered before the meeting broke up, over an hour later. Some left as they had first patrol or they wanted to sit with their friends. This included most of the Slytherins and Ron Weasley who wanted to get back to his chess match. Hannah turned to Hermione.

"What are you going to do about Harry not making Prefect?" She asked as soon as the carriage door closed.

"I'm going to resign!" She replied.

That remark caused numerous gasps round the carriage, though some were obviously thinking as well.

"Why?" Hannah asked.

"Professor McGonagall lied to me. Not only that, but as Eleanor said earlier there is clearly an agenda here. In either case, I no longer trust my Head of House. That being the case, I can no longer be Prefect." Hermione responded honestly.

Hannah nodded.

"While I'm not as close to Harry as you, for him not to make Prefect makes a mockery of the system. I refuse to be part of it. I'm ashamed of the actions of my House over the past few years so I'll be handing my badge in to Professor Sprout tonight either during or directly after the feast." She said, the loyalty of her House shining through.

There were several other nods from the other Prefects while Roger and the Head Girl looked at each other and nodded.

"We agree." Roger spoke up for the pair of them. "However, to make it more effective, you should go first Hermione. Then they'll realise the state they're in."

There were more nods and murmurs of agreement. Hermione who had also nodded in agreement, had been paired with Eleanor for her patrol of the train, looked at the older girl.

"Where do you want to meet?" She asked.

"I'll come and find you." She replied. "I'm going to sit with Angelina, she made Quidditch Captain this year."

"I'm sitting with Ginny, Neville and a girl called Luna." Hermione said.

"I'll walk with you." Eleanor said, getting up. She then waited for Hermione to join her before they made their way out of the Prefects carriage and down the train.

* * *

Harry was sitting quietly reading in his compartment. He felt the jerk of the train pulling away. He then reached inside his jacket and pulled out a vial filled with a thick purple potion. Pulling the stopper, he downed the potion in one go, pulling a face slightly at the taste. He put the vial back in his jacket and removed a packet of sandwiches and a bottle of water.

Settling back down again, he ate and drank whilst reading. He did not move for several hours apart from taking another potion before eating some more sandwiches.

It was dark by the time the train pulled into Hogsmeade station. Harry closed his book and replaced it in the book bag. He had changed into his robes and with a quick notice-me-not charm, left the train in the crowd. He made his way over to the carriages and climbed into one. He was joined by several second and third years, none of whom he knew and none of them noticed him.

Soon they were at the castle. But, instead of joining the others as they headed to the Great Hall, Harry slipped away and headed to the stairs.

Using several shortcuts he was soon outside the Gryffindor common room. It was then he realised that he did not know the password. Removing the charms, he stepped up to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password." She said imperiously.

"I haven't been told it." He replied honestly.

"Shouldn't you be at the Feast Mr Potter?" The Fat Lady asked.

"I suppose I should, But I can't face the Great Hall tonight." He replied.

"Well since I know you are one of my Lions, I will let you in this once. Be sure to find out the password for next time!"

With that, the portrait swung open and Harry stepped into the Gryffindor common room. He went over to one of the sofas and sat down, pulling out his book bag. Removing another book, he settled down and began to read.

* * *

Hermione, along with everyone else entered the Great Hall. All the students sat at their respective House tables and waited for the arrival of the First years so the sorting could begin. While she waited, she looked around and, to her consternation, could not find Harry. She turned to Ginny who was sitting next to her.

"Have you seen Harry?" She asked.

"No." Ginny replied. "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him once. Not on the train, not on the platform, not in the carriages and I can't see him at the table. We need to let Professor McGonagall know. Hopefully he is just avoiding us. Are you sure he was on the train?"

"Yes. I saw him in a compartment and I have no reason to think he got off. He did want to be alone though, so maybe he just skipped the Feast?" Hermione replied, clearly worried.

Neither girl had any time to say or do anything further before the doors opened and Professor McGonagall entered, leading the First years in two lines.

The Sorting proceeded smoothly, Hermione knew no-one so, apart from clapping all new Gryffindors, she stayed silent until the Sorting was over.

Once the Headmaster had said his usual words, looking down the Gryffindor table for something and clearly not finding it, he began the Feast.

Hermione did not eat with her usual gusto. Instead, she picked at her food and killed time until the Feast was over. She looked at the staff table and saw the Headmaster whisper something to McGonagall. Her Head of House also looked up and down the Gryffindor table, presumably looking for the same thing. She assumed it must be Harry so she expected to be questioned by her before the end of the Feast.

Eventually the food was all cleared away and the Headmaster stood up.

"Now that we are all sated, I have a few start of term notices to give out. Firstly, let me welcome a new member of staff who will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts, Professor Umbridge!"

There were several gasps as a small figure, who did indeed look exactly like a toad, got up from her chair. She was clad in pink and had a simpering look on her face. Though it was hard to tell.

"Thank you Headmaster." The toad like woman replied in girlish tone. "I look forward to working with you all, making sure that the falling standards in this subject are brought once again, up to Ministry standard!" She was about to continue when Dumbledore interrupted her.

"Thank you Professor Umbridge." He said, slightly louder than usual. "In addition, I have need to remind everyone that the Forbidden Forrest is out of bounds to all students. And Mr Filtch informs me that the list of forbidden items, which now amounts to 612, is on his office door."

Hermione could tell that he was about to bid them all good night and get the Prefects to show the First years to their respective common rooms. Seizing her Gryffindor courage in both hands, she got up from her place and walked down towards the staff table. She could see concern in the faces of several of the staff, but no-one said anything.

As she reached the table, she unpinned her Prefects badge and placed it on the table in front of Professor McGonagall.

"I am resigning a Gryffindor Prefect." She announced in a voice loud enough everywhere in the Great Hall. "You lied to me Professor McGonagall! You told me Harry and turned down the position of Prefect. I spoke to Harry earlier today and he denies having had any contact with you all summer, you did not even send him his book list for the year. There is clearly some hidden agenda here that I want no part of. It is a huge slur against Harry that he has not been chosen, especially if you consider what he has done for the students and staff at this school. On top of that he is the Tri-Wizard Champion. If I were to accept the position of Prefect, knowing what I know, I would be supporting that slur. Harry means far too much to me for me to ever do that." Hermione stopped speaking and took a deep breath. She was about to turn to re-take her seat when Professor McGonagall stood up.

"I did not lie to you Miss Granger and I resent the implication that I did!" The Scotswoman's accent became thicker as she got agitated.

"When I spoke to you Professor, did you or did you not tell me that Harry Potter turned down the role of Prefect this year?" Hermione demanded.

"I did." Minerva McGonagall nodded in agreement.

"Well I spoke to Harry on the train earlier. He was shocked to hear that as he has not had a letter from you nor even spoken to you since the end of last term. He did not even get his book list for this year. So how was he supposed to have turned down the role if he has not spoken to you?" Hermione demanded. She knew she was repeating herself but she needed to get her point across.

Minerva turned to the Headmaster before looking back at Hermione.

"I apologise for the confusion Miss Granger. I have not spoken to Mr Potter at all. Professor Dumbledore informed me he had discussed the matter with Mr Potter and he agreed that it would not be in his best interests to be Prefect due to his other commitments." She replied. "Also, I gave Mr Potter's book list to the Headmaster who assured me that Mr Potter would receive it!"

As one, both Hermione and Minerva turned to face Dumbledore. Then man looked ashen as one of his plans was crumbling before his eyes. He was about to speak when another badge was dumped on the table. This one belonged to Eleanor Branstone.

"I resign too!" She announced in a loud tone. "It is a disgrace that Harry has not made Prefect and I want no part of such a corrupt system!"

Hermione looked round and could see at least ¾ of all the Prefects walking up to their respective Head of House and handing over their badges. This was crowned by the Head Boy and Girl both walking up to Dumbledore and placing their respective badges in front of him without a word.

Things soon turned into mayhem. The Headmaster got to his feet and cast a _sonorous_ charm.

"Silence!" He cried. "Let's have no more of this nonsense. All Prefects collect your badges and escort your houses to their dormitories."

There was silence. Not one of the former Prefects even moved a step. After waiting a few moments, he decided to take another tactic.

"Will all Heads of House please escort their Houses to their common rooms. We will sort this out tomorrow!"

Minerva got up, alongside the other Heads and walked round the table and up to Hermione.

"Did you say you spoke to Mr Potter today?" She asked, clearly upset but trying to focus on something.

"Yes Professor. I saw him on the train before it departed. I noticed he did not appear to come to the Feast, but given the fact he hates attention, I thought he might have gone straight up to the common room." Hermione replied.

"I hope your right Miss Granger. I don't know how much you know of what went on over the summer with Mr Potter, but there are things I need to discuss with him."

"I know next to nothing Professor." Hermione replied. The two of them had begun walking out of the Great hall with the rest of the Gryffindors following them. "Under the instructions of the Headmaster, Ron and I were banned from sending him any letters or communicating with him in any way."

"That was a very silly thing to do Miss Granger." Minerva said. "I'm sure you are aware of at least some of the state he was in after last year."

"I was, but the Headmaster said that all he needed was time and we should give him that! I regret trusting him as it very nearly cost me Harry's friendship. Even now it will take me some time to earn his forgiveness."

"It is worse than you know." Minerva continued. "I'm not sure of the details but Mr Potter was not very well at all. According to information I have been given by his Guardian's legal representative, he was very close to self-harm or even worse before he was removed from the Dursleys."

Hermione gave a sob at this. She was now bitterly ashamed of her actions. She had effectively abandoned the boy who had risked his life on multiple occasions to save hers. She swore to herself that she would do whatever it took to regain his friendship. Then she realised what she had been told.

"Do you know who his Guardian is Professor?" She asked, hoping it was someone she knew.

"Sirius Black!" Minerva almost snorted the name as if she could not believe he could be so responsible.

"But how? Isn't he still a wanted fugitive?" She asked.

"I don't know Miss Granger. I was provided with the paperwork that showed the change of Guardian status as well as other details in reference to Mr Potter's education. I have not been told anything that I do not need to know. If Mr Potter is here in the castle, hopefully he will be able to answer your questions. I, along with every other teacher at Hogwarts, have been told in no uncertain terms that the only responsibility we have is to his education. I have a little more information as I am his Head of House but I am forbidden from sharing it with anyone without express permission."

By this time they had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. Minerva turned and addressed the Gryffindors who were gathered behind.

"The password is 'Leones Superbia'." She announced.

This caused Hermione to chuckle. She had been taking Latin since 1st year and knew the phrase meant Lions Pride.

The portrait swung open and Minerva stepped through, followed by Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindors. As they entered the common room, they both sighed with relief at the sight of Harry Potter sitting on a sofa reading.

As soon as Harry saw Minerva, he got up and went over to her.

"What's going on Professor?" He asked.

"There seems to have been a bit of an outcry over you not been selected Prefect. Most have resigned in protest including Miss Granger here. In fact, she started it off!"

Harry looked at Hermione in shock. He knew it was her dream to be Prefect and then Head Girl.

"You didn't have to quit because of me Hermione!" He said, only just loud enough to be heard over the noise of the rest of the Gryffindors. Though you could not miss the look he gave her, he was touched beyond words that she would do that for him.

"You have done more for me Harry." She replied, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. This simple gesture made him flush as well as giving him a huge smile.

Minerva meanwhile stood in the centre of the room and fired off a noisemaker to quiet everyone down.

"Everyone except the first years up to their dormitories please. Mr Potter, Miss Granger, can you also remain behind."

Soon everyone except the new First years, Harry and Hermione had headed up their respective stairs. Minerva turned to face the new members of Gryffindor.

"Normally this would be done by your new Fifth year Prefects. But due to what happened after the Feast, I will deal with it. If you are not already aware, these two are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, both Fifth years. I will give you a basic run down on what you need to know tonight, then you can get to bed. Since tomorrow is Saturday, you will have two days to get used to things before classes start."

Minerva then gave a brief overview of what the new First years needed to know. She kept it short as they were all quite tired. Once she was done, she turned to Harry and Hermione who were waiting patiently for her to finish.

"I would like to speak to you both in my office after breakfast tomorrow morning. Neither of you are in trouble but I need to discuss some things with the pair of you." She said with a tired smile.

"Of course Professor." They both replied.

"Thank you. Now if you would both be so kind and show our new Gryffindors to their dormitories, I will bid you good night."

Both Harry and Hermione nodded and Minerva headed out of the portrait hole and towards the Headmasters office, where she expected there to be a long meeting.

After Minerva left, Harry and Hermione separated the boys and girls and showed them to the First year dormitories. They then went to their own to try and sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the Reviews! I hope to address the point about the Prefects in the next couple of chapters.

* * *

After leaving her students to settle, not that she was sure they would, given the circumstances. Minerva headed from Gryffindor tower towards the Headmaster's office.

Upon arrival, she was let in immediately before finding the other three Heads of House already present. As she entered, Dumbledore looked up and smiled.

"Ah Minerva, good. I trust everything is settled amongst your Lions?" He asked.

"As well as can be Albus." She replied. "They are all in their Dormitories but how long before they sleep is anyone's guess!" She remarked.

"It's the same with my Badgers." Pomona Spout spoke up. "Thankfully tomorrow is Saturday so we have a couple of days to get everything sorted out."

The others nodded, except for Severus Snape, the Head of Slytherin, who just scowled.

"Potter must be behind this! He's just throwing a paddy because he didn't make prefect!" Snape snapped.

"I'm not sure how you think that Severus." Filius Flitwick, the Half Goblin Head of Ravenclaw interrupted the greasy haired Potions Master. "He was not even in the Great Hall at the time! Do we know if he is even in the castle?" She asked.

Minerva nodded.

"Yes he is. He went straight up to the Gryffindor common room. He was waiting there when I led the students up there. I've asked him to meet me tomorrow after breakfast to discuss his requirements for this year." She said, turning to Dumbledore.

Albus nodded.

"What do you think is the best solution for the current dilemma?" He asked the four Heads.

"I have tried persuading the former Prefects to change their minds but they are all adamant. And no-one I spoke to was willing to take their place." Pomona said, impressed at her houses loyalty to another.

"It was same with my Eagles." Filius added.

"And my Lions, who with one notable exception are fully behind Mr Potter as well. None want the job if it is not offered to him first." Minerva continued.

"Who is the exception?" Albus asked.

"Mr Weasley." Minerva replied. "As we were going up the stairs I heard him vocally boasting that he had finally got something that Mr Potter had not and he would not be giving it up!"

"So Weasley's true colours show though at last!" Severus commented.

"How many Prefects do we have left?" Albus asked.

"I only have one, Mr Weasley as I've said." Minerva replied.

"None, all mine have resigned including the Head Girl." Pomona said.

"I have none either, even Mr Davies has stepped down as Head Boy!" Filius added.

"Somewhat surprisingly about half my Prefects have stepped down." Severus finished with a sneer. "I suspect that has more to do with what happened in the Wizengamot over the summer rather than directly supporting Mr Potter. The political climate has changed and numerous families do not want to get on the wrong side of the new Potter/Black alliance." He paused and turned to the Headmaster. "Can you now tell us what happened?"

"I'm afraid not Severus." Albus replied. "I am bound by the Oath the same as everyone else who was there."

"Well he will get no special treatment from me in my class!" Severus scowled.

"Well that won't be happening!" Minerva spoke up.

"Are you telling me to give one of your House special treatment?" Severus demanded.

"No." Minerva replied. "It's just that, Mr Potter will not be in your class this year!"

"What!" Severus spluttered.

"Mr Potter's Guardian as engaged several private tutors to teach Mr Potter in areas he feels that he either needs it or to keep up with his advanced program." Albus said with a smile, knowing that this would get his Potions Master riled up.

"Advanced!" Snape practically shouted. "Potter can barely make the simplest of potions correctly and without help!" He added, not mentioning that most of Harry's failures were due either to sabotage, distraction or his determination to see the son of his enemy fail.

"Then perhaps you can explain how Mr Potter has manged to achieve his OWL in Potions over the summer?" Minerva asked sweetly. "Not to mention Transfiguration, Charms, Defence, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes." She added, rubbing salt in the wound.

"What!" Severus spluttered again. "Preposterous! I suppose he told you that and you went and believed him?" He sneered.

"Certainly not!" Minerva replied primly. "I received official notice from the international OWL office that Mr Potter achieved Outstanding with Honours in all six of the subjects he sat an exam in."

This caused Snape to gape like a fish with both Filius and Pomona sitting in stunned silence. To achieve an Outstanding on an OWL was an achievement and to get even one with Honours was an occasion to be celebrated. But to get six was an event that no other student in living memory had achieved. That he achieved them on the harder International Standard OWLs made the situation even more noteworthy.

"How?" Filius managed go say, even though he still seemed shocked.

"He apparently received tuition over the summer from some top level tutors. That, combined with nothing much else he could do with his time, has resulted in some of the highest marks a Hogwarts student has ever received. Though when Miss Granger hears, I fear she might get a little jealous!" Minerva remarked.

"Will that be a problem?" Albus asked, still trying to salvage his plan and not seeing how he could do it.

"I hope not." Minerva replied. "Miss Granger is just beginning to mend bridges with Mr Potter and I would hate to see it spoiled by this." She added.

"What do you mean?" Pomona asked. "I thought they were friends?"

"They were, until our esteemed Headmaster told both Miss Granger and Mr Weasley not to contact Mr Potter over the summer. That, combined with his mental state, has caused a rift between them. As I said, Miss Granger has already started to try and fix things between Mr Potter and herself, but Mr Weasley has not even spoken to Mr Potter yet as far as I am aware!" She finished.

Albus nodded, trying to salvage the situation. The trouble was that Ron Weasley's innate jealousy would get in the way in this situation. Either they kept Mr Weasley on and struggled to cope without Prefects or they replaced him with Mr Potter and hoped that all the former Prefects would accept their jobs back. It was essentially blackmail.

"That reminds me Albus." Minerva interrupted his thoughts. "Why did you tell me you spoke to Mr Potter regarding the Prefect position when you clearly had not?"

Albus looked panicked for a moment. He could lie, but Minerva could usually tell if he did so, which is why he tried never to lie to her. He decided, as always, to tell a half truth.

"What I meant to tell you was that I intended to speak to Mr Potter when he was fetched from his Aunt's house. I felt sure he would agree with me so I may have assumed he would definitely do so." He replied slowly.

Minerva made a sound like a horse.

"Well in future, please do not assume anyone will agree with you before you have actually spoken to them. It was not pleasant being called a liar by Miss Granger, even though I technically didn't lie, she was still told something that was false!"

"This is getting us nowhere." Albus said, trying to steer the conversation away from any lies he may have told. "Does anyone have any thoughts on what to do?"

"I think the simplest solution is probably the best." Filius spoke up. "I think when you speak to Mr Potter tomorrow, offer him the Gryffindor Prefect position. Should he accept, hopefully all our other Prefects would accept their jobs back. Should he turn it down, they might agree to do the same, though I doubt it!"

The four Heads of House and the Headmaster continued to discuss their options and other problems.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Fifth year boy's Dormitory, Harry himself was trying to get some sleep. He was not doing very well due to the altercation he had with Ron when he arrived there after seeing the First years to their own Dormitory.

"What do you think you were playing at? Ron yelled as Harry entered the Dormitory.

"What are you talking about Ron?" Harry asked, not wanting an argument.

"Getting all the Prefects to resign! I don't know how you did it, but you're not getting my badge off me!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Harry replied. He turned to Neville who bed was next to his. "I wasn't even in the Great Hall for the Feast, can someone explain what Ron is yelling about?"

Ron's ears had turned pink as he glared at Harry.

"After the Feast, Hermione walked up to McGonagall and quit being a Prefect in the middle of the Great Hall. After she had done, most of the other Prefects also quit. They claimed it was not right after all you had done for you not to be made Prefect. The only Gryffindor Prefect who didn't quit is Ron. I think all the Claws and Puffs quit too. Even some Snakes!"

"Thank you Neville." Harry said before turning to Ron. "None of that was anything to do with me. The only person I spoke to before the Feast was Hermione. Even then that was only a few minutes. I was rather sharp with her for not writing to me all summer. But then again neither did you Ron! How does it feel abandoning the person who you frequently claim is 'your best mate'?" He asked.

Ron looked at the floor, his anger had turned to embarrassment. Especially now that Dean and Seamus were both looking at him too.

"Dumbledore told me not to!" He finally said.

"I know that Ron!" Harry replied, his voice still calm. "But why was it so easy for you to do? You've been to Privet Drive and seen what it was like for me there! How could you condemn me to a whole summer of that?" He asked.

"It wasn't going to be the whole summer." Ron replied defensively. "You were supposed to come to us on your Birthday as always. It was only supposed to be until your Birthday!"

"Then why, when you knew the plan changed did you not write to me then?" Harry demanded, struggling to keep his cool.

Ron mumbled something that none of the others could hear.

"What was that Ron?" Harry asked.

"I forgot!" He whispered, barely loud enough to be heard.

"You are a real git Ron!" Harry snapped. "You were too busy having fun to think about me! Luckily Sirius did think about me and got me out of Durzkaban after a couple of days."

"You've been with Sirius Black?" Neville asked, having heard the real story of what happened from his Gran. "Everyone wondered where he went and how you ended up allying with him!"

"He's my legal Guardian Nev." Harry replied. "So he has regent powers of the House of Potter until I come of age. That combined with his own house, he is now Lord Black, and our other friends like your Gran and Susan Bones' Aunt, changes can be made. Though it is taking time! He added.

"There is another problem though Harry." Neville said. "The Minister's right hand woman, Delores Umbridge, is our new DADA teacher!"

"You've got to be kidding me?" He demanded.

Neville shook his head.

"No. She was introduced during the feast. Now Fudge has eyes and ears in the castle! She's probably here to get at you!"

"Then she is in for a shock!" Harry replied with a smile. "As I'm not taking DADA with you guys this year. In fact I'm only taking a couple of regular classes, the others are being taught by tutors and self-study!"

"Wow!" Breathed Neville, Seamus and Dean at once. Ron however, was back to looking jealously at Harry. He mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that Ron?" Harry asked again.

This time Ron stayed silent, knowing it would not end well.

"Well I'm off to bed. I've got a meeting with McGonagall after breakfast tomorrow so I want to be as rested as I can." Harry said after waiting a few seconds as it was clear that Ron would not answer.

He went to his trunk and took out his pyjamas and washbag. He then disappeared into the bathroom. Once inside, he washed and changed for bed. He then took his final two potions of the day before going back into the Dormitory and climbing into bed. Closing the curtains, he cast a silencing charm on them before putting his wand under his pillow and closing his eyes.

* * *

Early the next morning, Harry awoke and the first thing he did was put on his glasses and cast a _Tempus_ charm. Seeing it was not quite 6, he tried to go back to sleep for another hour but he was too wired to sleep. Sighing in frustration, he got out of bed and as soon as he opened his curtains, he obviously broke the silencing charm as Ron's chainsaw like snores were suddenly reverberating round. Restraining himself from silencing Ron's bed, he grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom for a shower.

Ten minutes later he was back and dressing in a clean uniform. He was about to head downstairs when he remembered something. He took a pile of what looked like parchment out of his trunk and, putting his wand in its holster and picking up his book bag, headed down to the common room.

As expected the common room was empty. Even Hermione did not usually get down before six-thirty so he had at least twenty minutes to do what he needed. Picking up the first sheet, he tapped it with his wand, a map of Hogwarts appeared. At first glance it looked like the Marauder's Map, but it showed less of the castle. He had created them over the summer as a charms project. It also showed only one dot in the middle of the Gryffindor common room. Satisfied, he tapped the parchment with his wand again and the map vanished. He then sat in a chair and took out a book to read.

At six-thirty, almost to the second, Hermione appeared and came over to him.

"Are you alright Harry?" She asked. "You're not usually up this early?"

"I've been waking up at about this time all summer." He replied. "It's a combination of several reasons. What time did you tell the First years to be down here by?" He asked, knowing she would have done so.

"Seven-thirty." She replied. "I told them I would show them to the Great Hall for breakfast."

"Snap." Harry replied. "I also have a little gift for our newest Gryffindors. Something I worked on over the summer." He indicated the pile of parchment.

"What are they?" Hermione asked, knowing Harry would not be so cruel as to just give them a sheet of parchment.

"Tap the top sheet with your wand!" He said with a smile.

Shrugging, Hermione did so. Only this time, in addition to the map, across the top of the parchment flowed the words 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – Property of Hermione Granger'. The dot showed her as being in the common room. She then looked at Harry.

"How did you make this?" She asked.

"A lot of what went into making the Marauder's Map is the same. Except this one only shows public areas and areas you have been. It shows where you are and can give you directions to get somewhere. For example, place your wand on the map and name a place on it." He replied, still smiling.

Now looking curious, Hermione placed her wand on the map and said 'Library'. This made Harry chuckle, only Hermione would pick the library first.

In front of her eyes a purple line traced the route from where her dot was to the library. Hermione squeaked in surprise.

"How?" Was all she managed to say.

"I created the original map as a charms project over the summer. With my tutor's help, I made a couple of dozen copies to give to our new First years. I remember how tough it was finding your way around, especially if you have no elder siblings or friends to help you." He replied.

"Tutor?" Hermione asked.

This made Harry chuckle again. Trust Hermione to pick on that.

"Have a seat Hermione, there is something I need to tell you before you find out from elsewhere." He paused as she sat down next to him. "I'll tell you full story later, but I spent most of the summer in a clinic to help me get over some of the problems I had."

Hermione looked at him in horror before giving him one of her patent hugs. Harry waited until she released in before continuing.

"Anyway, while I was there I had a lot of time on my hands and thanks to some rather ignorant remarks I made to a couple of the healers, it was suggested I get some tutors to get my education up to scratch so I would be ready to take my OWL's and not fail any." He paused before continuing. "How Sirius managed it I don't know, but several of them are world renowned Masters and Mistresses in their fields. I started with Potions, Charms, Transfiguration and Defence to begin with as they are the four key subjects and there were no facilities to do Herbology and Care. In my second Defence lesson, the Mistress who was teaching me gave me some rune clusters that I would need to protect myself against and of course I knew nothing about them. When she heard I was taking Divination instead, she gave me such a talking to I felt about this high." He said holding his thumb and forefinger about an inch apart. "The result of that is I was given lessons in Runes." The same thing happened with Arithmancy. During my first Charms tutorial, the Master who was teaching me gave me an Arithmanic breakdown of the charm to aid me being able to cast it. When I told him I didn't take Arithmancy, he looked at me as if I was some sort of prized idiot. So another tutor was organised. As a result, I received a kind of accelerated program in six subjects. I also worked a bit on History, both Magical and Mundane, but nothing like the scale of the others. This all ended in me sitting my OWLs early in those six subjects."

"You've taken your OWLs already?" Hermione gasped. She was torn between her pride at Harry working hard and her jealousy that he had taken the exams early.

Harry nodded, a little sheepishly and stared at the carpet.

"Have you got the results yet?" She demanded.

"Yes, I got them over a week ago." He replied, keeping he eyes on the floor.

"Well? What did you get?" She asked.

Harry said nothing, not wanting to cause a scene.

Hermione, seeing what Harry was nervous, took his chin in her hand and lifted it so she could look him in the eyes. She gave him a smile.

"I already know you passed them Harry. You would not be mentioning it if you had failed!" She said softly. "So what did you get?" She asked again, still in the same soft tone,

"I got an Outstanding with Honours on each of them." He replied so quietly that Hermione barely heard him.

"Outstanding with Honours!" Hermione gasped again, looking like she would have fallen over had she not been sitting down. "That puts you in the top one percent of all students. I'm surprised the Prophet has not made a big deal about it, as there is no way the Ministry would have kept it quiet!" She added.

"The Ministry probably don't know." Harry replied, shrugging slightly. "I took the exams in the ICW testing centre in Munich, not far from where I was staying."

"Munich! You've been in Germany?" Hermione was having trouble keeping up with the shocks.

"Sirius has an estate there, near the Black Forrest. The German magical government got him a trial and it was ratified by the ICW. Sirius is free everywhere else except Britain!"

"Typical" Hermione snorted before a thought struck her. "You said you took the exams at the ICW testing centre?" She asked.

"Yes that's right." Harr replied, nodding.

"Well that means you took international OWLs and not the British ones!" Hermione said. "The international OWLs are supposed to me much tougher, but they are recognised in every country around the world, whereas an individual country's OWLs might not be."

"Wow!" Harry replied. "I knew they were hard, but I expected them to be. I didn't expect them to be different to the ones taken here." He added, it really had not even occurred to him.

"So what are you doing with your classes this year?" She asked.

"That's what I've got to speak to Professor McGonagall about this morning. I plan to take Herbology and Care with you guys, drop divination and my tutors will continue their work so prepare me to sit my NEWTs as soon as I'm ready. My Defence Mistress thinks I may be ready before Christmas, the others I'll take in the summer."

At this Hermione was shocked into silence. Harry took one look at her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"What's the matter?" He asked her.

"Is this going to be your last year here?" She asked, not wanting to spend two more years at Hogwarts without him.

Harry shook his head.

"No. If I manage to achieve my NEWTs at the end of the year as I intend, I plan to take a Mastery and Hogwarts would be an ideal place to do it. If I am prevented from staying, for whatever reason, you will be the first person I tell and we will be able to work something out. Besides, do you really think Dumbledore is going to want me to leave? He'll probably throw the Defence teacher's job at me!" Harry said soothingly.

"You'll be brilliant as a teacher Harry." Hermione responded. "You should see the one we have this year, people call her the Toad!"

"Umbridge!" Harry gasped. He then reached into his book bag and pulled out a rather ornate hand mirror. Taking his wand he tapped it once. "Padfoot!" He called.

A few seconds later Sirius' face appeared in the mirror, looking like he had just go out of bed.

"Morning Pup." He greeted Harry. "Everything alright?" He asked, knowing Harry would not have called him just to talk.

"Not really." Harry replied. "There has been a bit of a fallout due to me not getting the Gryffindor Prefect position. McGonagall told Hermione that I turned it down. When I told her that I had not spoken to anyone from Hogwarts all summer, she quit in protest and the majority of the Prefects followed."

"Wow, looks like the PR campaign has had its first major result." Sirius replied. "Though I doubt you called me just to tell me that. Is that Hermione sitting with you?" He asked.

"Yes." Harry replied and tilted the mirror slightly so Sirius could see her more clearly.

"I hope you're proud of yourself!" Sirius said, glaring at the girl. "Not bothering to contact Harry all summer! He really needed you! You do get that don't you?"

Hermione nodded, shame burning on her cheeks.

"Enough Sirius." Harry said firmly. "We have already spoken about this and Hermione has apologised. Trust will take time to build but we are both working on it. Besides, I called you to tell you that Umbridge is the new DADA Professor here!"

"The Toad is teaching?" Sirius screeched.

"Apparently." Harry replied. "According to Neville, she's probably here at the bidding of Fudge to try and get round the injunction we placed on her."

Sirius chuckled, much to Harry and Hermione's confusion.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"I think I'm going to have to get Ted and Andi to pop over to the Ministry and remind Fudge of the Hogwarts Charter of Independence."

Harry had no idea what Sirius was talking about so he looked at Hermione, who looked equally clueless. He then looked back at Sirius.

"What's that?" He asked.

"The Hogwarts Charter of Independence is a very old law. It is about as old as the Ministry and, in a seemingly endless amount of very old legalese, states that no person who holds an appointed position within the Ministry can hold a teaching position at Hogwarts without first stepping down from their Ministry position. And if that were not enough, their Ministry position must be filled BEFORE they start teaching to prevent them nominally stepping aside. It also covers the reverse. No Hogwarts Professor can be nominated to a position within the Ministry without first resigning their tenure." Sirius stated gleefully.

"How come Dumbledore is, or was, Chief Warlock than?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore holds a hereditary seat on the Wizengamot." Sirius replied. "Something that was specifically not included in the Charter as a number of previous Headmasters have also been Heads of their own Houses and held a seat on the Wizengamot. It is on the basis of that seat that he was elected to the position of Chief Warlock. And how he was made Britain's representative to the ICW and from there made Supreme Mugwump. Though from what I hear, he might not be holding that post for much longer either." Sirius added.

"So in short, she must either quit Hogwarts or quit the Ministry?" Harry clarified.

Sirius shook his head.

"Too late for that." He replied. "She has already been introduced as the DADA Professor, so the only way for Fudge not to have broken the law is to retrospectively sack her from before term began and appoint a new Senior Undersecretary from that date. He could then claim wanting to give his new deputy time before having the press conference. Should he chose not to, I will have him and the Toad thrown into a cell as the crime for breach of the Charter is not kind!"

Harry smiled.

"Make sure I there when Umbridge finds out, I want to see her when she realises it is all her own doing!" He said.

"I'll do my best Pup. Now it must be time for breakfast, I'll call you if anything comes up!" Sirius gave Harry another smile and the mirror returned to normal.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"Something my Dad and Sirius made while they were at school here. It's been improved to give it greater range as they only used it to talk when they were in separate detentions." Harry replied, slipping the mirror back in his bag.

Casting a quick _Tempus_ charm, he saw it was after seven. Getting up, he straightened his uniform. Soon, voices and footsteps were heard on the stairs and the new First years, along with an assortment of other students started coming down the stairs.

Waving the First years over, Harry gave each one their own map and showed them how to use it. He also told them that no-one, apart from himself, would be able to use their maps in the future.

Once they all had their maps, Harry got one of them to volunteer to lead the way to the Great Hall with their map. Then the 30 or so of them, made their way through the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall.


	3. Chapter 3

When the group arrived in the Great Hall, they were among the first there. Due to the fact it was a Saturday, there were only a handful of students at each table and only two staff members, Professors Flitwick and McGonagall.

As the group reached the end of the Gryffindor table, both Harry and Hermione saw their Head of House nod and gave a small smile. Soon the group was sitting and had begun their breakfast with more than a little gusto. Harry, pulled another vial of purple potion from inside his robes and drank it before beginning to eat. He did not escape the notice of both Hermione and McGonagall, who both looked at him, but said nothing.

They had been there maybe 15 minutes when a large group of Hufflepuffs, including all the First years, entered. They were led by Professor Sprout who after seeing her Puffs were sitting and eating, made her way to the staff table to begin her own breakfast. They were followed shortly by the Ravenclaw First years, escorted by Roger Davies and several others. All of whom, when they saw Harry, gave smiles and nods. Not long afterwards, the Slytherin First years, escorted by Malfoy and Parkinson, entered and sat down at their own table.

Hermione finished her breakfast first, as Harry seemed to be eating twice the amount he usually did, and sat there watching and thinking. Meanwhile, Professor McGonagall finished her breakfast and came over to where Harry and Hermione were sitting.

"Thank you for escorting our new Lions down to breakfast." She said, giving them another nod and small smile. "What was that parchment several of them were holding?" She asked.

Harry pulled another of the maps from inside his robes and tapped it with his wand.

"An interactive map of Hogwarts Professor." He replied, indicating the map. "I made this one as a charms project over the summer and made enough copies to give each of our new First years. I remember how hard it was to find your way around so I figured I would give them a helping hand. It shows all the classrooms as well as the other public areas, in addition to the Gryffindor common room. Other areas will be added as the individual student finds them. Once activated by someone other than me, it ties into their magic and no-one else apart from me and that person can activate that particular map again." He finished.

"Very well done indeed Mr Potter." McGonagall said, sounding very impressed. "I think 25 points to Gryffindor for thinking of your fellow housemates." She added, her smile widening.

Meanwhile, Professor Flitwick had also finished his breakfast and had followed his old friend over to see what had caught her interest. When he saw the map, he squeaked in surprise.

"I remember your Mother planning something similar while she was a pupil here." He said smiling as he remembered his favourite pupil. "She never got round to actually completing it though." He paused as he looked at the map. "I wonder if I might be permitted to make some copies for my First year Eagles?" He asked.

"Certainly Professor." Harry replied. "Though I will need to make a couple of changes so as it shows the Ravenclaw common room, not the Gryffindor one."

Harry then took one of the unclaimed maps out of his book bag. He laid it on the table in front of him and waved his wand over it, casting several charms under his breath. Soon the map appeared, but without the Gryffindor common room. He then handed it to the Professor.

"You'll need to take this up to the Ravenclaw common room and activate it while you are up there. That will add the common room to the map and you can copy it using a simple _Gemino_ charm. This map has now become one of the master copies so please do not let it fall into any student's hands as it cannot be tied into any person and anyone who might get their hands on it would be able to find their way to your common room with ease." Harry paused. "Once you have made the copies, all the pupils need to do is activate it by giving it a tap with their wands and it will tie into their magic and be unable to be used by anyone apart from them or me."

"Thank you Mr Potter!" Flitwick smiled as he reverently took the map. "I think an additional 15 points to Gryffindor for helping out another house!"

"Thank you Professor." Harry replied, blushing and lowering his head. This caused Hermione, who was sitting next to him, to reach out and give his hand a squeeze.

"Mr Potter, Miss Granger. If you are both finished with breakfast, we can get the meeting out of the way." Professor McGonagall said, seeing Harry embarrassed by the praise given.

Harry nodded and stood up, quickly followed by Hermione. Harry turned to the First years.

"Will you be alright getting back to the common room on your own?" He asked the group.

While most of them looked a little nervous, they all nodded. Somewhat satisfied, Harry stepped away from the table.

"After you Professor." He said, addressing his Head of House.

McGonagall nodded and headed out of the Great Hall with Harry and Hermione close on her heels. They made their way up towards the Transfiguration classroom and Professor McGonagall's office that was next to it. Minerva opened the door and led them inside, closing the door behind them.

"Please, have a seat." She said, waving towards 3 comfy chairs that were round a small table. "Would you like something to drink?" She asked the two teenagers.

Hermione shook her head but Harry asked for a glass of water.

The three sat down and Minerva looked at Harry.

"Are you comfortable with Miss Granger being here for this?" She asked.

Harry nodded.

"It's not particularly secret Professor, I was planning on telling Hermione anyway so this will kill two birds with one stone." He replied.

Minerva looked alarmed when he said that. Hermione, seeing the look was quick to explain.

"It's a muggle expression Professor." She spoke up quickly. "It means to do two tasks with one action." She explained.

Minerva nodded and poured herself a cup of tea from a teapot that had appeared on the table along with Harry's glass of water.

"Well the floor is yours Mr Potter." She said, indicating with her hand for him to begin.

"Well, as I'm sure you are aware, I took and passed 6 OWL's this past summer." He began. Minerva nodded to indicate she was aware. "This means that, of the subjects I was taking, there are only 5 that I've not taken an exam in. Of those, I'm dropping Divination. I have no talent for it and I could use the time more effectively." Again Minerva merely nodded and motioned for him to continue. "Of the other 4, I will continue taking Herbology, Astronomy and Care of Magical Creatures with my classmates. The final subject, History of Magic, my Tutor sees no benefit for me to attend the class due to my difficulty staying awake and the somewhat repetitive subject matter."

Minerva nodded again.

"What do you intend to do instead of attending the lessons?" She asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"I will be receiving weekly assignments by owl. I will return the previous weeks completed assignments by the same owl, receiving the marks and feedback with the following week's assignments. If my Tutor feels I need a one to one session, he will arrange it if and when the need arises. That may change as I get closer to exams, but that is how it will work for now."

Minerva nodded again, taking another sip of tea.

"And what of your NEWT subjects?" She asked.

"Once I have my schedule for Herbology, Astronomy and Care, I will let Sirius know and he will meet with the Tutors to devise a schedule. I expect it will initially be three times a week for Potions, twice for Defence and once a week each for Charms and Transfiguration. Runes and Arithmancy will almost certainly be studied in a similar manner to History." Harry paused, having just remembered something. "Has the classroom requested been provided?" He asked.

Minerva nodded again.

"Yes, it is on the 6th floor of the east wing. It's been fitted out as requested and I'll show you where later." She took another sip of tea. "Is there anything else you need to let me know?" She asked.

"Only that I will need time to attend the exams when appropriate. I will be taking the ICW exams and since the nearest testing centre is in Paris, I may need to be away from school for a couple of days at a time, depending on the scheduling. But, apart from Defence, that will not be until the end of the school year. With regards to Defence, my Tutor will be putting me forward for the exam as soon as she thinks I'm ready for it. I expect it will be sometime before the end of the year." Harry replied.

Minerva raised her eyebrows at that, but said nothing. Harry had always been talented at Defence.

"I can't see that as a problem. I will need the names of the Tutors so we know to allow them admittance to the castle. But other than that, all I ask is that as soon as you know your exam schedule, please let me know."

Harry nodded and took a gulp of water.

"Is there anything else you need Professor?" Harry asked after draining his glass.

"Actually Mr Potter, there is one thing I have been asked to discuss with you!" Minerva said, sounding rather nervous.

"Let me guess, it has something to do with all the Prefects who quit last night?" He asked. "Our esteemed Headmaster no doubt wants me to make it public that I have no interest in the position of Prefect. Which he then assumes will cause all those who resigned to either take their positions back or new volunteers will step forward!" Harry added dryly.

"Well that was one suggestion that was made at the meeting I had with the Headmaster and the other Heads of House last night." She replied. "However, that is not what I have been asked to discuss with you, as it was agreed that the likelihood of those who quit believing any such statement is small."

Harry gave a dry chuckle at that.

"Well, all is not lost." He replied. "So what you need from me?" He asked.

"I have been asked to see if you are interested in being the Fifth year Gryffindor Prefect." She asked, wondering what Harry's reaction would be.

She was surprised to see Harry Laughing. But it was the incredulous expression on Hermione's face that made her think it was unlikely to happen.

"But you don't have a vacancy!" Hermione gasped, before putting her hand over her mouth. Harry nodded in agreement.

"That's true." He replied. "Ron, for all his faults, was named Prefect. What sort of example would it set if a Prefect could be stripped of their job for no reason other than a member of staff has changed their mind?" Harry asked.

This caused Minerva to gasp, she had not thought of the consequences of that action.

"There is nothing you can do with regards to Ron." Hermione said. "While I have no doubt he will be a useless prefect who will almost certainly abuse his authority and do little, if any of the duties required. He has done nothing wrong yet! So you cannot remove him from the job." She added. Harry nodded again.

"The problem this school has is how Prefects and the Head Boy and Girl are selected. It is all very secretive with no fixed criteria and no-way to measure who is likely to get the position." Harry summed up. "To solve the problem, you need a more open way of selecting Prefects and the Head Boy and Girl. I have two suggestions with regards to that." He paused and took another sip of water from the glass that had been refilled. "One is to have fixed criteria. Then you could publish a league table of sorts so all pupils and staff can see who the leading candidates are. The other would be to have them elected by the members of the relevant House." He finished.

Both Minerva and Hermione looked thoughtful at this suggestion.

"The election idea has merit!" Minerva responded. "How would you suggest it works?" She asked, hoping he had thought more deeply than just an idea that had occurred to him.

Harry, who had been thinking quite a bit about how prefects were selected, took another sip of water.

"Well normally the election would take place in the last weeks of the summer term after exams are all finished with. With the soon-to-be Fifth years, candidates must be nominated by at least two other members of the house. You of course, as the Head of House, would have the privilege to nominate two candidates of your choosing and would be expected to explain why you think they are a good choice. As would those students who nominate a fellow student. Then a simple vote would take place. In the event of numerous candidates, they may need to be several rounds with the candidate with the lowest votes dropping out each time." He replied slowly, outlining the thoughts he had had over the summer.

Minerva nodded, clearly Harry had spent some time thinking it over.

"Harry that's brilliant!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harr blushed again and gave her a smile.

"What about the existing Prefects and the Head Boy and Girl?" Minerva asked.

"Well, for the existing Prefects, the House will be asked if they believe each of the 4 prefects who will be at Hogwarts the next year, has done a good job. It would have to be a majority to say not, and of course you would have an equal say in that discussion. If any are voted out, for want of a better term, there will be an election to select the replacement." Harry paused again. "With regards to the Head Boy and Girl, I think that each House should select a candidate for each position using the same process as for Prefects. Then the 4 boys and 4 girls will be brought in front of the school and elected by the whole student body. The Headmaster will get a chance to speak for the candidates of his choice, as will student nominators, but it will be decided by a vote."

Both Minerva and Hermione were nodding in agreement to this.

"But what about the situation we are in now?" Minerva asked.

"We need to have a House meeting." Harry replied. "Either tonight or tomorrow. While our new First years will essentially be clueless as to who to vote for, they should still get the chance to have a say. Then anyone who wants to can nominate any other student, but they will need at least one other student to support it and the candidate needs to agree to have their name put forward. Then we have a school meeting to nominate and vote for the Head Boy and Girl." He continued. "There should also be formal standards set for Prefects and the Head Boy and Girl, both academic and personal. For example, you could say that all Prefects must achieve at least an Exceeds Expectations in every subject. Though certain teachers are not fair in their marking, so that would have to be taken into account. And while they have certain privileges, they should also be held to a higher standard of behaviour. I think there should also be some sort of school council where representatives from each House meet with the staff on a regular basis to discuss issues that students have with both staff and each other." Harry stopped, realising that he was going off on a tangent.

Both Minerva and Hermione were looking at him in something akin to shock.

"That's a very good idea Mr Potter." Minerva managed to reply. "Is there anything else you would like to add?" She asked.

Harry thought for a moment before shaking his head.

Minerva looked like she was going to dismiss them, when something suddenly occurred to her.

"Mr Potter, I saw you taking a potion with your breakfast. Is everything alright?" She asked.

Harry could see Hermione was curious about it to so he decided to come clean.

"When I was checked into the clinic at the beginning of the summer, the healers there did a full check-up on me. I'm not sure how it was missed but I was found to be suffering from the effects of childhood malnutrition as well as rather weak bones. As such, I was placed on a potions regime to attempt to counteract the problem. I have to take a nutrient potion with every meal and another a couple of times a day. That reminds me, I have to speak to Madame Pomfry to let her know. I have enough potions for the next week and more will be delivered before then." He replied, not wanting to see their faces.

"How could Poppy have missed that?" Minerva almost spoke to herself.

Hermione didn't say anything, she just gave Harry another of her hugs. She was rather surprised when he returned it instead of going stiff like usual.

No-one said anything for a little while, then Minerva seemed to shake herself.

"Then in that case, unless you have something you would like to add Miss Granger, I will see you both later." Minerva said, getting up from her chair.

Taking that as a dismissal, Harry and Hermione also got up and left their Head of House's office. Once they were outside, Hermione turned to Harry.

"Is there anything you need to do Harry?" She asked.

"I'm going to take a trip down to the Infirmary and give Madame Pomfry the instructions from my Healer." He replied. "Do you want to come?" He asked.

"If you don't mind?" She replied.

Harry shook his head and the pair of them headed down to the Infirmary. As they entered through the doors, they could see the ward was empty and Madame Pomfry was just coming out of her office.

"This has to be some sort of record for you Mr Potter." Poppy Pomfry said as soon as she saw who it was. "Apart from your Third year when Dementors got onto the train, it usually takes you at least a week to need my services!" She added.

"Oh I'm not hurt Madame Pomfry." Harry replied. "I'm just undergoing long term care and my primary Healer told me to give this to you when I arrived here. I was in no state to do it last night so I came first thing today." He finished, handing the Healer a letter, sealed with green wax.

Poppy looked at Harry with concern before breaking the seal and reading the lengthy letter. By the time she was done, she looked so pale that it look like she was about to pass out. Not wanting her to hurt herself, Harry and Hermione got the Healer seated on one of the Beds. Poppy looked at Harry with pity and real worry.

"I don't know how I missed all this Mr Potter." She said, indicating the letter. "And if it was not from such a world renowned Healer I might be sceptical that they were mistaken. As it is, I can only apologise that I did miss it and I will endeavour not to repeat the mistake in the future!"

Harry nodded, not sure what to say. He looked at Hermione who was thinking hard. He raised his eyebrow and indicated that she should speak up.

"Are you sure you did miss it Madame Pomfry?" Hermione asked. "I mean, with the amount of times Harry has been here, it is really unlikely that you would have missed something as big as that!"

What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well." Hermione paused as if reluctant to pursue her train of thought. "There is another option. What if she did see the evidence of it but someone else made her forget it? We know it can be done, look at Lockhart!" She added.

Harry looked at Hermione as if it confirmed a very nasty thought.

"Well if that is the case, there is only one person who has the power in this school to stop it!" He said, looking rather angry.

Hermione looked at him rather questioningly before she seemed to answer her own question.

"No Harry! Why would he do that?" Hermione asked.

Instead of replying, Harry turned to Poppy.

"When you find something severely wrong with a student, who do you report it to in the first instance?" He asked the Healer.

"Protocol requires that I take all issues straight to the Headmaster before passing it on to the Head of House." Poppy said looking mad as she too connected the dots.

"Then he is the only one who could prevent it getting out. You report it to him and he makes you forget about it!" Harry replied, his eyes narrowing.

"I'm surprised my Healer's Oath has not kicked in." Poppy added. "I will have to let him know about a change in policy. I cannot risk it affecting another student, let alone the possibility of be breaking my Oath."

"We'll leave you to it then Madame Pomfry. There should be a delivery of potions for me coming in the next week, if you could let me know when they arrive?" Harry asked.

"Of course Mr Potter." Poppy replied.

Harry and Hermione left the Healer, who looked to be fluctuating between anger and shame, and headed out of the Infirmary.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Headmaster's office, Albus was sitting at his desk wondering what to do next. He had been up most of the night wrestling with the same problem and had yet to come up with a solution. His plan to further show Harry Potter in a bad light by not having him make Prefect, despite him being the clear best choice, had backfired on him. Instead of isolating him, it had caused a display of unity that he had never seen before. He would never have expected Hermione Granger to voluntarily give up her long awaited Prefects position to stand by her friend. Yet she had resigned and very publically too! Now Ronald Weasley, whom he had pushed to be made Prefect, was being isolated for not sticking up for his so called 'Best Mate'! He had been forced to accept that the only solution to the lack of Prefects was to offer Harry the job, but thought he could use it to cause a rift! If only that damn Sirius Black had not managed to spirit Harry out of the country! That combined with getting cleared by the ICW and tying the press up by banning them printing anything that could not be verified. The full page apology had been a masterstroke. He had still hoped that Delores Umbridge could do him some damage until he received the letter telling him that Potter had taken some OWL's already and would be receiving tutoring in most of his subjects. Of the three he was taking through Hogwarts, no-one messed with Pomona Sprout and her greenhouses, Professor Sinistra was too good at what she did and only a fool would put Umbridge in anything to do with creatures! He was still deep in thought when he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Enter!" He called.

The door opened and the four Heads of House entered. Albus sighed to himself before plastering on his patented grandfatherly smile.

"Good morning!" He greeted his senior staff. "What can I do for you?" He asked, worrying about what was going on now.

Minerva stepped forward.

"I spoke to Mr Potter this morning as you asked Albus." She began. "However, he pointed out that the Fifth year Gryffindors do not have a vacancy for a Prefect as Mr Weasley was one of the few who did not resign last night. He was uncomfortable with Mr Weasley being summarily kicked out without doing anything wrong. And Miss Granger remarked that it would set a dangerous precedent if we were to do so."

Albus sighed again and waved at the seats,

"Please sit down." He said. "Does any of you have any ideas how we can solve this problem?" He asked after the four of them were seated.

"Actually, Mr Potter came up with a couple of possible solutions." Minerva spoke up. "He suggested either make the selection criteria completely transparent, so no-one could be accused of bias or that we should hold elections for the position of Prefect!"

Snape snorted at that, but the other two looked curious.

"I suppose Potter would put himself forward!" Snape glowered.

"Actually his suggestion was that in order to stand a pupil has to be nominated by at least two of their housemates. Then the whole house votes and the winners are made Prefects. He then suggested that these elections should normally take place at the end of every year so that the new Prefects have a chance to learn how things work. He also suggested that the House could decide if a Prefect had done a good job and if a majority say no then a replacement would be elected!"

Filius was almost bouncing in his seat by this time.

"That sounds like a marvellous idea!" He said. "I assume we, as heads of house, would get to nominate our choice of candidate as well?"

Minerva nodded.

"Yes, and we would be expected to defend our choice by telling the house why we think they make a good candidate."

Both Filius and Pomona were both nodding in agreement to this. Then the other three Heads of House turned to Snape, who scowled in return.

"I suppose it is not an abysmal idea!" He replied. "And since Potter is behind it, he can't complain when he is not chosen!"

"You're assuming he will not be?" Minerva remarked. "I personally believe that, now the facts of what happened last year are known, he will win with a clear majority!"

Albus sighed again, he liked having the power to appoint Prefects and the Head Boy and Girl on his own whim. He often used it to get prospective candidates to do things they would not ordinarily do! But it appeared to be the only solution to the current problem.

"What about the Head Boy and Girl?" He asked.

"Mr Potter suggested that each house make a nomination for each position and the school as a whole vote on it. He also said that you as Headmaster should have a chance to select your favoured candidate and be able to speak on their behalf!" Minerva replied.

"Sounds like Potter has thought of everything!" Snape grouched.

"He also added that he thought that Prefects and the Head Boy and Girl should be held to a higher standard in both their behaviour and academically."

Pomona, who had been silent up to that point, spoke up.

"I've been saying that for years!" She remarked. "Yet we still get those who abuse their positions and get away with it!"

"I agree with you." Minerva added. "And while we are on the subject, I think we should review how House points are given and deducted as well as what detentions are given for and how many!"

"What do you mean Minerva?" Albus asked, his concern growing.

"House points, are both awarded and deducted in a very haphazard way. For example, I tend to award between 10 and 20 House points, for the first person in my class to achieve the lessons objective, dependant on the complexity. But Severus never seems to award House points to any other Houses, except his own. As staff, we should be unified in this!"

"Who I award House points to is my own business!" Growled Snape. "I can't help it if the other houses do not do anything worthy of being awarded house points!"

"That is part of the point I am trying to make." Minerva continued as if Snape had not spoken. "The number of points awarded for a particular task should be fixed and any award higher than 20 and for anything other than a discrete number of circumstances, should be reviewed by the five of us on at least a bi weekly basis. Also a full breakdown on who was awarded what points and by whom, should be available to all students and staff. That way, if there are any complaints, they can be addressed. The same should apply to any deductions of points and any detentions awarded."

Albus wanted to dismiss that idea out of hand as it was a good way to unfairly punish selected students without breaking the rules. However he could not say that and when he saw 3 of his Heads of House agreeing with it, he decided to placate them in the hopes that they would forget about it.

"We can discuss any changes to the House points system later. So does anyone have any other ideas other than the election idea?" He asked.

Seeing the four all shake their heads, he gave another sigh.

"Well then. I will make an announcement at lunch and we can hold the house meetings this afternoon to elect the Prefects and we can vote for the Head Boy and Girl at dinner. Is there anything else?" He asked, mentally crossing his fingers that there would be none.

He was disappointed however, because he was interrupted by the door opening and a very angry Poppy Pomfry stormed in. She walked right up to the desk waking her arms.

"My dear Poppy, whatever is the matter?" He asked, mentally sweating.

"You two-faced whiskered old goat!" She shouted at him. "How dare you Obliviate me!" She ranted.

"What do you mean?" Albus asked, panicking on how she knew and how he was going to keep the fact quiet!

"Mr Potter came to see me earlier with a letter from his primary Healer. In it, it reported the quite severe malnutrition he was suffering from as well as his weakened bones. Thankfully it has been treated by an ongoing potions regime, though he may not ever be as tall as he should have been. When I first read the letter I was dumbfounded that I could ever have missed such obvious symptoms. It was only when Mr Potter and Miss Granger commented that I might have been made to forget, that I decided to see if they were correct. I then took a flushing potion, I had to get my elf to fetch one from the apothecary in Hosmeade since we have none in stock. I woke up 10 minutes ago and realised that I have reported those very same symptoms to you on multiple occasions for the last four years. And every time you have removed the memory of me finding out! Do you know what you could have done?" She demanded. "Are you aware of how close I came to violating my Healers Oath? Are you aware of the consequences of me doing so?" She paused, out of breath in her frustration.

Albus could not say anything. He was now so pale it looked like Snape had a tan compared to his skin. He hoped that he could convince them not to say anything.

"It was for the Greater Good!" He said, trying not to panic. "Had it been confirmed what Mr Potter suffered, he would have been prevented for returning to his relatives house. He must return there, he is not safe anywhere else!"

"I don't care what your motives are!" Poppy replied, still angry though not shouting as loudly as before. "If you want me to continue working here, things will change. You will no longer be informed if a student is seriously hurt or injured. I will notify their Head of House only after I have reported it to either St Mungo's or the relevant authorities. And to prevent my memory being tampered with again, I have instructed my personal elf to get me regular flushing potions form an independent source! You have lost my trust today and I doubt you will get it back! In fact, you'd better start looking for another Healer Headmaster as I cannot work under you any longer. I will stay on until the end of term, but I will leave then and not return!"

Minerva meanwhile had listened to this and jumped up to support her friend.

"I think I had better have one of those potions too Poppy." She said, putting her arm around the still irate Healer. "After all, if he has done it to you he has probably done it to others and I want to make sure that I am not one of them!"

Albus sat back in his chair as all his carefully laid plans crumbled around him. In order to keep control, he needed to make sure certain people did not find out certain things. If they did, it was important that they forget about them. Making a sudden decision, he pulled out his wand. It immediately flew from his hand and was caught by the little charms Master.

"Oh no you don't Albus!" Filius said, scowling at the Headmaster. He then turned to Minerva and Poppy. "I think I had better join you." She said. "While those with goblin ancestry are supposed to be immune to memory charms, I don't want to take the risk."

Pomona got up too.

"I'd better get myself checked out to!" She added before turning to Snape. "Are you coming Severus?" She asked.

"I already dose myself to prevent it happening." He replied. "But I will take another dose anyway." He added, getting up.

The four Heads of House and school Healer headed out of the door and down the stairs leaving a white and defeated Albus Dumbledore sitting in his chair.


	4. Chapter 4

After leaving Madame Pomfry, Harry and Hermione headed outside. Since the weather was still warm and sunny, they headed down to the shore of the Black Lake. Hermione sat herself down on one of the rocks while Harry, found several flat stones and began attempting to skim them along the surface. Though with varying degrees of success. Not long afterwards, he got bored with that and took a seat close to Hermione. Looking at her, he could see she had questions.

"Alright." He said. "Ask away, but I feel they are too personal, I hold the right to refuse to answer." He said.

Hermione was surprised at this, as he usually needed to be wheedled into talking about his private life. But she decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth and ask the questions that had been going round her brain.

"Ok Harry." She started. "The first one is about your exams. While I'm not saying you are stupid or anything." She added. "But to take 6 OWL's almost a year early, not to mention two of them you have never studied before, seems a bit over your capabilities. How did you do it?" She asked.

Harry, who had expected this to be the first question, gave her a smile.

"You are right when you say I'm not stupid." He replied slowly. "But what you don't know is why I have not been doing particularly well in school." He continued. "It all started my first day of infant school. I'm sure my relatives would not have sent me had the education officer not known of my existence. Dudley and I arrive for our first day and we are seated on opposite sides of the classroom. I had done this on my Aunt's orders so I would not make her Son look bad. One of the first things we did was have the register taken. Since I had no idea of my name, they always called me Freak or Boy, I did not answer when they read out my real name. The teacher came over and I was confirmed what my name was. Looking back, I could see she was concerned but I was not the only person who had not answered."

While Harry was speaking, Hermione listened in horror as he casually described not even knowing his own name before starting school.

"Anyway." Harry continued. "After that, the teacher asked if any of us could read. I again was under orders to not say anything, so I kept quiet. However, we were all tested and they soon found out that I could read and write, far better than most five year olds. It was even more surprising when you consider that I was only a month past my 4th birthday. I'm not sure why I started so early, as I was never told and I certainly never asked. This was highlighted by the fact that Dudley could do neither and had a paddy in the middle of the class when he found out that I could do something he could not. At the end of the day my teacher told my Aunt and I was practically dragged back to their house. I was then berated for showing Dudley up. They could not tell me not to do it as it was already well known that I could, so they made me teach Dudley. That did not go well as Dudley did not want to learn and was allowed to beat me if he felt like it. However, Dudley was soon receiving special classes as he was considered 'backwards'. This did not help me and it got worse as we got older. I was forbidden from showing Dudley up, but after I failed several tests, my relatives were called in for some meetings as they wanted to know why I had gone from the top of the class to almost the bottom. This did not please my Aunt either as she had to make things up as to why. Eventually we came to a compromise, I was not to fail any test, but I was not to be top of the class either. It was quite a balancing act, especially with homework, but I eventually became quite good and passing but not shining."

By this time Hermione had tears in her eyes. She wanted to hug him but she could see he had more to tell.

"Then I started Hogwarts." Harry kept going. "Before I left my Aunt made it clear to me that she knew the marking system Hogwarts used and expected me to continue passing, but not being top of the class as she did not want any visits from the staff! She was clueless of course as the staff would not talk to them about magical matters, it would go to my Magical Guardian. Who, before the summer, was our esteemed Headmaster, now it has been passed to Sirius where it should have been." Harry paused and took a drink from a bottle of water he had taken from his robes. He offered it to Hermione who shook her head before continuing. "For the theory in the classes, it was pretty much the same as it had always been. I would do the homework as required before re-doing it with enough errors to make it an Acceptable or the occasional Exceeds Expectations. The practical parts of the classes, except Potions presented a harder challenge. I found that I was naturally very talented at practical magic. Often it would only take me one or two tries to get a spell correct. I had to start deliberately making mistakes. I did too well my First year as when my Aunt read my school report, she decided to punish me. And when Dobby caused the fuss that just made the situation worse. I learned my lesson and kept my marks down second year. When it came to choosing my electives, despite wanting to do three, I held it back to two. I also chose a subject I knew I had no talent in so I would not have to try and do badly. I have been helped by the fact that I've not had to do end of tear exams too often due to other activities!"

"Did you keep your old homework?" Hermine asked, not being able to help herself. "I mean the ones that you changed as they were 'too good'?"

Harry nodded.

"Yes, they are all safe and sound in my trunk." He replied. "Things changed again last year however. I found I needed to use all my natural talents just to survive. That is why I always enjoyed Quidditch, it was something I could do well in and my Aunt would never know." He added. "That blasted tournament, caused me to try and find a way to be able to train properly. Then I was sent home with a pat on the back and isolated. My relatives did not care how I was, but from the letter I sent him just before we got on the express, Sirius must have figured it out. How he did it, I still don't know as I was not really paying much attention to anything at the time. I was at Privet Drive for just under 48 hours and then I was not. I woke up and I was in a bedroom of the Black family home near Munich, Germany. Sirius was clearly very worried about me as he had called a healer. When this healer examined me, they were so concerned that I was immediately moved to a clinic. I was in such a bad mental state, they had me on suicide watch!"

At this Hermione could not help herself any longer and threw her arms around her friend. Harry could hear her saying something but it was muffled by her hair and his robes. He gently extracted her until he could hear what she was saying.

"I'm so sorry Harry!" She said over and over again, her tears flowing freely and her voice getting hoarse. "I swear I didn't know." She said after taking a deep breath.

"And that is why I am giving you another chance." He said softly. "You have realised your mistake and have apologised for it." He added, stroking her hair.

Hermine sighed and nestled into his neck, taking comfort that he was not rejecting her. She then remembered the story and looked up at him.

Seeing her expression, Harry nodded and continued.

"Since I'm fairly sure you have never been in a mental health clinic, you'll not be aware of how things work. Apart from my three meals and two treatment sessions daily, I had nothing to do. I was not allowed out and the TV, which was in German, was only on for a few hours a day. By the end of the second day, I was bored. I've never done well when I'm not allowed to do anything. There was a library of sorts, but again most of the books were in German, and of the few English ones, none were interesting. I mentioned it to my Healer who, after a talk with Sirius, allowed me to get some tutorials in Potions, Defence, Charms and Transfiguration. These were soon added to with Arithmancy and Runes and suddenly my days were full. And with the added bonus of being told categorically that I would never be returning to Privet Drive, I allowed myself to be stretched that I have never done so before."

Hermione lifted her head again, a quizzical expression in her face.

"But still Harry, you only had about 2 months and that is not a lot of time. I mean, how much time every day did you get?" She asked.

"On my average day I would be up at 6:30am and do 20 minutes of exercise before breakfast at 7. I had to eat a big breakfast so I was not done until about 7:45. Then I would go to my Healer's office for a one to one session from 8 – 9 every day Monday through Friday. Though it rarely lasted the full hour. Then I would have two, 2 hour tutorials until 1pm. Lunch for half an hour, usually some sort of pasta, then a therapy session from 1:30 to 3pm. Sometimes it was group therapy, sometimes music. Occasionally it was art therapy, though that only happened twice as I didn't enjoy it. Sometimes we even played sport, it really depended. Then I had a break for half an hour before my third tutorial of the day from 3:30 – 5:30pm. Then we had dinner. Again that was a big meal for me as the potions I was taking made me very hungry. Then I had free time until 7pm when I had my last tutorial of the day. That lasted until 9pm. Then I would get ready for bed and relax in my room until lights out at 10pm." Harry took another sip of water as he waited for Hermione to respond.

"Was that every day? What about weekends? When did you do homework?" She rattled out her questions.

Harry put a finger to her lips to halt the stream of questions. This made Hermione blush and Harry feel embarrassed.

"That was Monday to Friday. On Saturdays I had the same tutorial schedule but no therapy and Sundays was a day of rest, though I always felt restless. And as for homework, there is no need of any when you have one to one lessons. The general point of homework is for the teacher to make sure you understand what was taught." He replied.

Hermione nodded at that, she had heard that point before.

"So how smart are you?" She asked, rather fearful of the answer.

"Not quite as smart as you, though quite a bit smarter than most." He replied. "I bet, if you had the same tutors as me you would have taken your OWL's as well and done just as well as I did." He paused. "Is there anything else you want to know?" He asked.

Hermione nodded.

"How did Sirius get free?" She asked.

"Well it turns out that when someone never has a trial, it is illegal to put a 'Kiss on Sight' order on them, as Fudge the incompetent did! Shortly after we arrived in Germany, and on the advice of Ted Tonks, he negotiated a surrender to the German Ministry and underwent questioning under veritasirum under the auspices of the ICW. He was subsequently cleared of all charges and the ICW declared him a free man. Here in Britain however, the British Ministry have refused to recognise the decision and the 'Kiss on Sight' order has remained in force. This has caused problems for the Great Whiskered One as he has been forced to try and explain why the British Ministry is disobeying an ICW ruling. Apparently he has not been doing a very good job as he has been suspended from his Supreme Mugwump position." He paused again and, reaching inside his robes, took out a chewy cereal, fruit and chocolate bar and began to eat it. "Anyway, with Sirius still not being free in England, it has become necessary for him to appoint a representative. He recently welcomed Andromeda Tonks back into the Black family, along with her Husband and Daughter. Have you met her by the way?" He asked. "She's an Auror and I'm told she might be involved in a vigilante group run by Dumbledore."

"I did meet someone over the summer by the name of Tonks. Though I didn't get her first name." Hermione replied.

"Well with a name like Nymphadora I'm not surprised." Harry remarked. "When Andi told me, all I could think of was the jokes and nicknames the poor girl must have gotten while she was here." Harry paused again, finished his cereal bar and took another drink of water. "Well Andi is now Sirius' official proxy in Britain. She also has the Black and Potter votes on the Wizengamot, something Dumbledore was not too happy about either as he no longer controls them. Her husband Ted is Sirius' solicitor and is the one responsible for stopping the Prophet printing its usual rubbish. And from what Sirius said earlier, they will be paying Fudge a visit and he will find himself having to sack Umbridge or face prison. And since we can always count on Fudge doing what is best for Fudge, she will no longer be working for the Ministry by the end of the day. I wonder who he will appoint instead?" He wondered to himself.

Hermione looked at him, questions still shining in her eyes when they both heard the sound of feet on the lose stones. Turning, they saw Ginny and Luna walking in their direction. Oddly enough, they were holding hands. Harry turned to Hermione and raised a questioning eyebrow. Hermione shrugged in response to indicate she had no idea. Harry then jumped to his feet and helped Hermione to hers. Still holding onto Harry's hand and having no desire to let it go, they walked towards the approaching pair.

"Hello Hermione." Luna greeted the older girl. "You seem to be free of Wrackspurts today!" She said dreamily, still holding Ginny's hand.

"Hi Luna." Hermione replied. "I'm feeling better so maybe that's the cause." She added, looking at Ginny with a raised eyebrow of her own.

Ginny blushed as red as her hair, but did not let go of Luna's hand.

"Have you heard? There's going to be an important announcement at lunch so we all have to attend." Ginny said, desperate for something to say.

Harry, who had decided to ignore the hand holding until one or other of the girls decided to tell him anything, shook his head.

"We hadn't heard, but it is not surprising after our meeting with Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfry earlier this morning." He replied.

"Are you alright Harry?" Ginny asked. "I didn't see you on the train nor in the great hall last night for the feast."

"I wanted peace and quiet on the train and by the time we arrived at the castle, I decided I could not stomach the feast either. Though I have been told what happened." Harry paused. "I'm sorry, we've not been introduced, though I think I've seen you around. I'm Harry." Thankfully he was holding Hermione's right hand with his left, so he extended his right hand towards the Blonde.

Luna, who was in the same positon, shook Harry's hand.

"I know who you are Harry Potter. I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood." Luna's smile increased as she was not being ignored.

"Any relation to Xenophilius Lovegood, Editor of the Quibbler?" Harry asked.

"That's my Daddy." Luna replied. "Do you read our magazine?" She asked.

"I've just started to. Some of the theories sound outlandish, but do bear investigating further." Harry replied.

This made Luna's smile wide further, if that was possible. She then motioned to Ginny with her spare hand.

"And this is Ginevra, my Girlfriend." Luna added proudly.

"Luna!" Ginny squeaked. "I thought we weren't going to tell anyone?" She added.

"Well they both noticed our hands, even if they did not say anything. It was only polite to explain things." Luna paused before turning back to Harry and Hermione. "We have to keep it quiet as if Ginevra's Mum finds out, she will get a Howler. The Twins know, but Ronald does not. Will you keep it quiet?" She asked.

Harry took one look at Hermione, who nodded at him. The then turned back to the younger girls.

"Of course." They replied together. "We won't tell anyone until you say it's ok." Hermione added as Harry nodded in agreement. Hermione then looked at her Watch and gave a squeak of her own. "Gracious, it's nearly 12, we'd better head in for lunch so we don't miss the announcement.

The four of them headed back to the castle and directly to the Great Hall. By this time Luna and Ginny were no longer holding hands, but Luna still accompanied the three Gryffindor's to their table. They had only just sat down when a familiar, and highly unwelcome voice spoke up.

"What are you doing here Loony?" Ron Weasley demanded. "Go back to your own table!"

Harry, who happened to be seated between Luna and Hermione, put his hand on her shoulder to stop her from going anywhere. He then looked at Ron with undisguised contempt in his vibrant green eyes.

"Ron, stop being a Git for once in your life!" Harry snapped at the Red-head. "I invited Luna to sit with us as she's my friend." He added.

"And besides that Ronald." Hermione added. "She can sit at any table she likes, so long as it is not one of the school feasts."

Ron looked shocked for a minute, before his eyes narrowed.

"That will be 25 points from Gryffindor for insulting a Prefect!" Ron replied smugly.

"I think not!" Came a voice from behind Harry. They all turned to see Professor McGonagall looking at Ron distastefully. "All Prefect positions, as well as their privileges and responsibilities, have been suspended pending the announcement." She paused. "Besides, that was clear abuse of power. While Mr Potter's language could have been more polite, his meaning was sound. As such, the loss is rescinded."

Ron looked shocked, he had been planning how he could do pretty much whatever he wanted since he had received the Badge. Now his Head of House had taken the wind out of his sails. He looked grumpily at the empty table as if willing the food to appear.

Harry meanwhile, gave the Professor a smile and a nod.

"Thank you Professor." He replied.

Minerva nodded and made her way up to the staff table. Most of the staff were already seated. The only notable absence was the Headmaster, but Minerva seemed unconcerned as she waited for a few stragglers amongst the students to take their seats. She then looked at her three fellow heads of house who began doing a headcount, to make sure all their house was present.

A few minutes later, once all pupils were accounted for, Minerva stood and fired off a noise maker to get quiet. There was soon silence in the Great Hall.

"Thank you for all being here." She began. "Owing to the resignation of the majority of our Prefects yesterday, we have decided that a more open way of selecting Prefects is in order. As soon as lunch is over, you will all head to your respective house common rooms where house meetings will take place. During those meetings each of your houses will elect two Prefects, one male and one female, from each of the Fifth, Sixth and Seventh years. In addition, each House will nominate two of your Seventh years, one boy and one girl, for the position of Head Boy and Head Girl. Then we will meet back here for dinner where the whole school will elect their choices from the nominees. No-one in any of those three respective years will be prevented from running for Prefect as long as they can get two students to nominate them. To ensure fair play, an independent Professor will be present for the election in each of the common rooms. The details will be passed on to you by your respective heads of house who will also nominate their own choices for Prefect and Head Boy and Girl nominations." Minerva paused and was about to continue when she was interrupted.

"Hem hem." Umbridge cleared her throat. "What is all this nonsense about electing Prefects? It is a long and glorious tradition that Prefects are decided by the Head of House, why are we changing it?"

Minerva rounded on the toad-like woman with an expression of incredulity on her face.

"Were you not here last night?" Minerva asked. "Most of our nominated Prefects resigned and we have been unable to replace them as all offers have been refused. We therefore decided, partly to answer the complaints and concerns that have been raised, to adopt electing Prefects on a trial basis. If the system works, we will continue to use it going forward. If not, we will have to decide what to do when the time comes."

"I shall be informing the Minister about this!" Umbridge. "I'm sure he will have something to say about it." She added.

"The Minister may have something to say about it." Minerva replied. "But legally he is forbidden from interfering in Hogwarts affairs. He has no power to enforce changes to staff, classes or school policies and rules. That responsibility lies with the Governors as Trustees. Since the Minister is not on the Board of Governors, he has no power to force changes." Minerva's eyes never left Umbridge who squirmed under the gimlet gaze.

Umbridge sat down at this, but you could see she was not happy.

"If there are no further interruptions." Minerva continued. "We will have our lunch before heading to the common rooms."

No sooner had she finished speaking than the tables were filled with the usual lunchtime food. Different kinds of sandwiches, soup, several types of salad, fruit and pitchers of pumpkin juice.

Ron, as was his usual wont, threw himself into his food. He piled up a plate that was literally overflowing with food and began to stuff his face. Harry, while not as rushed nor as slovenly as his former best friend, still filled his plate and poured himself a goblet of juice. He then took another vial of purple potion from his robes, along with another filled with a pale yellow potion, opened them both and downed them one after the other. Pulling a face at the taste, he took several swallows of pumpkin juice, even though he was known not to be too keen on the drink. He then went about emptying his plate almost as quickly as Ron. He then poured himself a bowl of tomato soup and after finishing that, got some chicken pasta and a couple of apples.

Between bites, he spoke talked mostly with Hermione who was watching him like a hawk, though he did not ignore Luna. He was among the last to finish, though Ron was still hard at it as he got up.

"Better head to the common room." He said to Hermione, who had finished some time earlier.

Hermione nodded and got to her feet, pleased when Harry took her hand but decided not to comment. Harry turned to Luna and gave her another smile.

"Do you want to sit with us at dinner?" He asked.

Luna looked as if she could not believe her luck and Ginny flashed him a grateful smile.

"I'd love to." Luna replied. "As long as we are allowed."

Harry nodded and headed out of the Great Hall, hand in hand with Hermione. Luna and Ginny followed and the four of them headed for the main stairs. They split up on the 6th floor as Luna headed towards the Ravenclaw common room while the three Gryffindor's headed to their own. They had not gone very far however when they heard two familiar voices.

"Doth mine eyes deceive me Gred?" Said one voice.

"I don't think they do." Replied the other. "Though I thought I was Forge and you were Gred?"

"No, I'm sure we decided that I was Forge today." The first voice said.

Harry, Hermione and Ginny turned and saw Fred and George Weasley emerge from a side corridor. Harry raised an eyebrow at the pair of them.

"What are you on about" He asked.

"Well." One said.

"We could not help notice." The other continued.

"That you Harrikins are holding the hand of the delectable Miss Granger." The both added.

Harry looked down as if he were unaware that he was indeed holding Hermione's hand. On seeing he was, he shrugged, but to Hermione's delight, did not let go.

"Yes it appears I am." He replied. "Does that mean something?"

"Well we were wondering." The second twin replied.

"If you and Miss Granger are dating." The first continued.

"And if you are." The second added.

"When did you begin?" They both asked at the same time.

"Why do you want to know?" Harry asked. Though he reckoned he would not like the answer.

"The pool of course." They both replied.

Harry looked at Hermione, who looked just as puzzled as he was.

"What pool?" Hermione asked.

"The Harry and Hermione dating pool of course." The first twin replied.

"It's been going since Ginny here was ikkle firstie. I reckon most of the school has got in on it, including some who have left." The second twin added.

"Are you saying people have been betting on whether Hermione and I are dating?" Harry asked, his face getting red and his eyes narrowing.

"Oh no Harrikins." The second twin replied.

"We all knew you would eventually date." The first twin added.

"The question was when!" The both finished.

Harry could feel himself blushing, but soon realised that he was not averse to dating Hermione. It was then a picture of her at the Yule ball last year floated before his eyes. He then looked at Hermione who was blushing just as hard as he was. Her eyes however, were fixed on his. He could clearly see hope in her chocolate brown orbs so he took all his Gryffindor courage in both hands.

"Would you like to be my Girlfriend Hermione?" He asked, quite proud of himself that he did not stutter.

The same could not be said for Hermione however. She appeared to be frozen on the spot and unable to speak. Harry, took her other hand so he was now holding them both. This seemed to shake her out of her shock. She nodded and threw herself in for a hug. And she was rewarded by a proper hug, not the usual stiff as a board.

Meanwhile the twins were pulling out a piece of parchment and checking the date. Ginny however decided to congratulate them.

"Thank goodness! I hoped you would be together." She gushed, giving them both a hug.

By this time the five of them had reached the portrait. They gave the password and entered to find about half the house already there. Finding space on a sofa, Harry and Hermione sat next to each other as they waited for the rest of their House to arrive.

Not long afterwards, Professor McGonagall entered followed by Professor Vector, the Arithmancy Professor. As they entered, the students who had been chatting, quieted almost at once. Professor Vector stood to one side of the room so she could watch proceedings but not participate but Minerva walked to the centre of the room.

"Is everyone here?" She asked, not wanting to do a headcount.

Harry looked to see if there was anyone he knew who was not there. There was one obvious absentee. He was about to say something when Ginny beat him to it.

"My Brother Ron is not here yet Professor." She replied. "He was still eating when we left lunch, so I don't know how long he'll be.

Hermione turned to Harry who reached inside his robes. Then suddenly Ron burst through the portrait hole. He had bits of food round his mouth and several stains, most likely soup, on the front of his robes.

"Take a seat Mr Weasley." Minerva said, glaring at him.

Shrinking under her gaze, Ron sat next to Seamus and waited quietly. Once everyone was quiet she continued.

"As I announced in the Great Hall, we will be holding elections for each of the 6 Prefect positions as well as for nominees for the position of Head Boy and Girl. We will start with the Fifth years. If anyone wants to nominate another student for the position, please raise your hand to let me know. First the male Prefect. Do I have any nominations?" She asked, looking around the room.

Almost immediately Hermione's hand shot in the air, much in the manner she used to do in class before Harry managed to get her to calm down a little. She was closely followed by Neville, Katie Bell and several others.

"Yes Mr Longbottom?" Minerva asked, having seen his hand first.

"I nominate Harry Potter." Neville said clearly, his voice showing confidence he rarely showed.

"Very good. Does anyone second Mr Potter's nomination?"

This time a forest of hands showed. Minerva looked around the room and picked one at random.

"Thank you Miss Bell." She said, giving Katie a nod.

"Do you accept the nomination Mr Potter?" Minerva asked.

Harry, after a gentle hand squeeze by Hermione, nodded his head.

"Yes Professor I do." He stated clearly, though not loudly.

"Do I have any other nominations?" She asked.

Harry raised his hand.

"Mr Potter?" Minerva asked, rather puzzled.

"I nominate Neville Longbottom." Harry said in the same clear voice.

Minerva looked shocked for a minute while Ron could not believe his 'Best Mate' had not nominated him and crossed his arms in a huff. Minerva then nodded.

"Does anyone second Mr Longbottom's nomination?" She asked, looking around.

Harry looked at Hermione and gave her hand a squeeze. Realising what Harry was doing, she raised her hand.

"Miss Granger. Thank you. Are there any other nominations?" She looked around for a few seconds. "Very well then, does anyone object to a simple open ballot of raised hands?" She asked. Again no-one said anything so she continued. "All those in favour of Mr Potter please raise your hands."

As soon as she had spoken almost all the house, except for one or two exceptions, raised their hands. Harry was not one of them however.

"Since we have a clear majority, we have no need to ask for further votes. Congratulations Mr Potter, you are now the Gryffindor Fifth year male Prefect." As she spoke the Prefect badge that had been adorning Ron's robes, appeared in her hand and she handed it over. "Now we come to the election of the Fifth year female Prefect. Do I have any Nominations?

This time Harry's arm shot into the air, accompanied by several others. Minerva looked around and picked another.

"Miss Johnson?" She asked, speaking to Angelina.

"I nominate Hermione Granger." The Seventh year girl, wearing the Quidditch Captain badge replied.

"Thank you. Does anyone wish to second this nomination?" She asked.

Again there were numerous hands in the air and again Minerva picked seemingly at random.

"Miss Branstone, thank you. Miss Granger, I take it you accept the nomination?" she asked. At Hermione's nod she continued. "Are there any other nominations?" She asked.

Harry heard a giggle and saw Lavender Brown put her hand in the air.

"Yes Miss Brown?" Minerva asked.

"I nominate Parvati Patil." Lavender said with a small giggle.

Minerva let out a small sigh but continued.

"Very well. Does anyone wish to second Miss Patil's nomination?" She asked.

Several girls put up their hands.

"Thank you Miss Perks. Do you accept the nomination Miss Patil?" Minerva asked.

"Yes Professor." Harry's date for the Yule ball replied with barely a giggle.

"Very well then, are there any other nominations?" Minerva asked the House. When she got no response, she continued. "Very well then, will all those who vote for Hermione Granger to be Fifth year female Prefect, please raise your hands."

A good portion, easily at least two thirds, but not as many as Harry had achieved, raised their hands. Minerva did a count while Professor Vector did the same. Once she had finished counting she asked for the vote for Parvati. It was clearly less, looking like no more than a quarter. Minerva counted anyway. Once she was satisfied and Professor Vector agreed she cleared her throat.

"Once again we have a clear majority. Congratulations Miss Granger." Minerva said handing over the badge that Hermione had returned the evening before. "Now, normally I would have nominated my own candidates for the position of Prefect but both candidates that the House nominated were ones I could have chosen anyway. Now we come to our Sixth year Prefects, first the male. Are there any nominations?" She asked.

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances. Ian Davison, the prefect who had held the job before resigning, had done a reasonable job the year before. He had not taken part in the shunning that Harry had endured and he seemed to be good at keeping the peace. Harry gave a nod and Hermione raised her hand, though at a more sedate pace than before.

"Miss Granger?" Minerva asked.

"I nominate Ian Davison." She said clearly.

Minerva nodded.

"Are there any other nominations?" She asked.

There were several, she noted each one in turn.

"Very well, we now have four candidates. If no candidate gets over 60% of the vote in the first round, the lowest two will drop out and the vote will be repeated. My choice of candidate, Mr Davison, has again already been nominated so I will name the candidates one at a time and then I will count the votes.

Calling for a show of hands for Ian, it showed he had a lot, but didn't look quite enough for the required 60%. The other three all had significantly less so Minerva tallied the votes and the bottom two were removed before votes were cast again. This time Ian got a clear two thirds majority and was handed the badge.

Then came the vote for the Sixth year female Prefect. When Minerva called for nominations, Harry's hand was straight in the air.

"Yes Mr Potter." Minerva asked.

"I nominate Katie Bell." He said clearly, remembering how the girl had never abandoned him either during the Heir of Slytherin fiasco nor last year during the tournament. He could see Kate looked shocked but rather flattered at the nomination, so he figured she would accept.

"Thank you Mr Potter. Does anyone wish to second Miss Bell's nomination?" Minerva asked.

Quite a few raised their hands and Minerva picked another random hand, this time belonging to Lee Jordan, to second. After several others were nominated, including Minerva's choice, they had a vote.

It took 3 rounds to whittle it down with Katie managing to get a majority in the final round. Looking incredibly proud, Katie accepted the badge of Minerva before giving a smile at Harry. Minerva then cleared her throat again.

"Now we move on to the Seventh year Prefects. We will start, as before, with the male Prefect. Does anyone wish to nominate anyone?" She asked.

Harry, who did not think Kevin Wolfe, who had been the previous Prefect, had done a good job, had an idea. Since Kevin had also made it clear he was not really interested in the position anyway, Harry turned to Hermione and whispered in her ear.

"What about Gred and Forge?" He asked.

Hermione looked at him in horror before realising what he was doing, she slowly nodded and Harry raised his hand.

"Yes Mr Potter?" Minerva asked.

"I know this is a little unorthodox Professor. But I would like to nominate two candidates to share the position. After all, they have shared almost everything else so I think they would do a good job. After all, sometimes poachers make the best gamekeepers!" He remarked.

"You don't mean?" Minerva gasped, looking at the Weasley twins, who looked rather shocked themselves.

"Yes Professor, I would like to nominate Fred and George Weasley to be joint male Prefect." Harry said clearly.

Minerva, still looking a little shocked, managed to nod.

"Thank you Mr Potter." She managed to reply. "Does anyone wish to second this rather 'unique' candidate?" She asked in a rather strangled voice.

Hermione immediately put her hand up, this may have shocked Minerva more than the original nomination.

"Are you sure Miss Granger?" She asked, wondering if her favourite student had gone crazy.

"Yes Professor I am." She replied. "As Harry said, it a little unorthodox, but they know Hogwarts better than anyone and so they will be able to catch rule breakers more easily." She added.

Minerva was forced to agree with this and since her preferred choice had already spoken to her and asked not to be recommended, she was stuck. So she turned to the twins.

"Messer's Weasley and Weasley, do you accept the nomination?" She asked, almost hoping they would say no.

Fred and George looked at each other, realising that this was probably one of the best pranks of all time they both nodded.

"We accept." They replied together.

Minerva rolled her eyes but nodded before asking for other nominations. There were several, but after two rounds the Weasley twins had won. Looking rather gob-smacked, Minerva cut the badge in two and gave each twin half. They held them up like it was the crown jewels.

Not long afterwards Eleanor Branstone was re-named the Seventh year female Prefect before Minerva asked for nominations for the Head Boy and Girl candidates. Since neither Seventh year Prefect was interested, two other candidates were elected and would participate in the vote over dinner. Minerva then dismissed the meeting but asked the Prefects to remain behind. She handed them each a timetable.

"These are your patrol schedules for the year, if you need to be elsewhere on your patrol night, it is your responsibility to arrange cover by speaking to another Prefect. Also, to try and tackle bullying issues, I want at least one Prefect to be in the common room at all times between the end of classes and 10pm. Except for dinner of course. I will leave you to arrange this yourselves. Now do you have any questions?" She asked the 7. When they all shook their heads, she gave them a smile. "The Head Boy and Girl will probably want a meeting with all of you after their election so listen out for that. I'll leave you to it." She finished as she swept out of the common room followed by Professor Vector.


End file.
